


Mary's Moment

by macgyvershe



Category: MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mary and MacGyver picnicing, Mary is adorable, Pretend Uncle, banana peanut butter wraps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you'd like to know how Mac and Mary met, read the Mac and Mary story in my archive. Mary has several questions. Mac tries to give her good answers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary's Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonyab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonyab/gifts).



> This story was written for Sonyab. Thanking her for her kind words about my writing and for interacting with this old bird.

Before you read this, you can read Mac and Mary so you will know how Mary met Mac.

Mac and Mary were on a day trip. They tended to get together here and there, now and then so that they could keep in touch. Mac had found a kindred spirit in his young friend. They were both minimalist. Liked to eat well and enjoyed the simple things in life. They had bonded over a play date of Barbie, Transformer, Space Ace, Bat Man, and Darth Vader doll work. Mary had helped Mac out during a several days stay at his house boat with her uncle Jack. Mary was a very modern and forward thinking young lady of seven. They were extremely simpatico.

“Uncle Mac, I really like when we do things together.” Mary said hoisting her diminutive back pack on her small shoulders.

“Me too, Mary. You about ready to do the lunch thing?”

“Yes.” She replied with a winsome smile.

They found a lovely meadow and staked out a place at the edge of it, in the shade of tall oak tree.

Mac set down the carrier that contained a blanket and their packed lunch. As he took off his pack, Mary delved into the carrier and set about putting the blanket on the ground for them to sit on.

(-_-)

They were munching out when Mary made a statement.

“Mum says that the world is a dangerous place, Uncle Mac. Dad says its a wonderful place. What do you think?”

“Actually, they are both right. It can be both dangerous and wonderful. I know it sounds a bit unlikely, but that's the way it is.”

“Hm.” Mary looked at the sky. Still holding her banana – peanut butter wrap.

Leaning closer to Mary, Mac used a tiny wild flower to tickle her chin.

Turning to him she giggled and plucked the flower from his hand.

“Though there can be danger, there are good people in the world too. If we help each other then we can make it through the dangerous times to the good times. So you have to be alert for danger, but always ask for help when you need it.”

Mary leaned against her dearest pretend uncle. Her dimpled smile touched Mac's heart. Her warm, honest and unconditional love was a gift.

“I'm so glad you are my friend.” He said in all honesty. He hoped he had cleared up her trepidations about possible dangers. “I will always be there to help you to the good times.”

“Uncle Mac. When we get older I want you not to be my pretend uncle anymore.”

“Sure, Mary. Whatever you want sweetheart.” Mac was flustered by her statement. “Why, don't you want me to be your pretend uncle any more?”

She stood giving Mac a big hug, then gently lowered herself into his lap.

“I think you would be a good boy friend. You will wait for me won't you, Uncle Mac?”

Surprised, Mac was stunned by her request.

“I will wait for you always.” He said a big smile on his face.

Mary took the little wildflower that Mac had given her and placed it behind his ear. “You look beautiful.” She said as she tilted her head to look at Mac. She placed an innocent kiss upon his cheek.

Mac teared up a bit at her kiss. He took a deep breath and suppressed the urge to weep for joy. “You take your time growing up. I'll be here.”

She began a tickle war just then and Mac succumbed to her magic little hands.


End file.
